Question: Ben rolls 5 fair 12-sided dice.  The 12 faces of each die are numbered from 1 to 12. What is the probability that exactly two of the dice show an even number?
There is a $\frac{1}{2}$ probability that a 12-sided die will show an even number and a $\frac{1}{2}$ probability that it will show an odd number. We can choose which dice will show the even numbers in $\binom{5}{2}=10$ ways. For each way, there is a $\left( \frac{1}{2} \right) ^5=\frac{1}{32}$ probability that the chosen dice actually roll even numbers and the other dice roll odd numbers. Therefore, the probability that exactly two of the dice show an even number is $10\cdot \frac{1}{32}=\boxed{\frac{5}{16}}$.